


Struggling with the truth

by Fist_of_fury



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seth talks too much as he sleeps, Sleeptalking, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_of_fury/pseuds/Fist_of_fury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth are stuck next to each other in the same flight. It took Seth one flight to allow his mask slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling with the truth

For some strange reason, Dean got stuck with Seth for the flight to Ohio. He was happy to be back at home, and he got so lost thinking about old friends, going to gym's and training as much as his body allowed him to. His mind drifting off, he hadn't realized Seth had fallen asleep, his head lay over the pillow. The bastard looked cute.

His eyes completely shut, his head to the side, if he moved a few inches forward he'd be laying his head over Dean's shoulder. He could feel the heat from Seth's breathing which was calm.

He decided to check the newspaper, he needed to pass the time and he thought it would help.

Seth began moving and slipping words. He was getting annoyed, he was taking out his headphones when his ears caught a few interesting words slipping from Seth's mouth.

"Fuck. I don't want to feel this... Asshole.. I can't tell him I love.. I don't.. Fuck Dean.." Seth slightly twitched around his seat, making Dean grow more annoyed as he only heard what he knew. Seth hated him.

"Dean, don't leave me. Please.." Seth whispered, soft but the emotions behind the silent plea made Dean turn to look at him. Was he awake? He felt like Seth was hurting but he was asleep. Dean's gaze not leaving Seth as he continued to move. He shrugged and tried to return to get his headphones but the words he'd just heard kept going in his mind, so Dean elbowed him on the ribs, acting like he'd been listening to music the time as Seth opened his eyes.

Seth groaned looking at Dean. He couldn't stand those blue eyes. He couldn't stand it wasn't him whom they admired. Seth growled inwardly and shifted as he laid his head the other side, facing the window. The sky was nearly as blue as his piercing eyes.

'We have arrived!' Some kid on the back yelled as Seth tried to fall asleep again.

Everyone got their hand bags and began walking towards the exit door. Dean tried to leave quickly, while Seth took his own time to stretch and looked through the window next to him then stood up to get his own bag and exit of the plane.

Annoyed that Seth wouldn't come down the plane, Dean stepped in and looked for him.

"Seth come on! Hurry up!" Dean shouted from the beginning of the hallway inside the plane, even from a distance he could admire Seth's figure. His jeans were a bit too tight, but definitely wasn't a problem for Dean. Until Seth pulled on a sweater that covered the glorious view Dean had from Seth's backside.

"Calm down, I'm on my way." Seth growled back. He got his things, and walked angrily towards Dean.

"What's the damn hurry?" He inquired furiously, as he walked past him. Dean rolled his eyes, following him.

"We have to try not to get left. We need to get to the hotel." Dean explained.

"After all you always used to do the same thing." He added. Feeling the air tensing as both men walked beside each other. He really shouldn't have said so, but somehow he couldn't help it from slipping from his filter.

"Great we're left off again." Dean complained, throwing his arms down in defeat.

They went back inside, it started raining as they found seats were to stay. They were going to wait until the rain stopped. Dean was tired and he was mad Seth was the reason behind this horrible day. But a part of him did want to stay with him, stuck together.

Seth started fumbling through his hand bag and found his phone, trying to check any pages online. But the signal was as bad as it could get. And if the day wasn't bad enough...

The lights went off the inside of the airport. And this gave Dean the courage to speak, as if the lack of vision would mask his intentions, his true feelings.

"Seth. What were you dreaming before you woke up?" He asked, his voice had a bit of curiosity mixed in the question. He moved the loose strands of hair from his face, he wanted a better look of Seth's face as it was still lighted by his phone.

"What?" He barked, shutting his phone off. Seth's words sounded rather bitter. What'd he care?

"You heard me. You were talking in your sleep." Dean mentioned cautiously.

Seth felt shocked briefly by that.

He couldn't have.. Could he?

He shrugged.

"None of your business." Seth coldly replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He needed this conversation to be over. Afraid his brain would trick him.

_____

They finally managed getting a room, but the nightmare wasn't over. They had to share the same room.

Dean was the first one to make it to their room, Seth took a while since he went complaining about the day to Stephanie first. Dean took a calm bath as he waited for Seth.

He'd been feeling his back muscles tense awfully hard. He slipped a hand in the water. Cold. He needed to clean himself and relax his muscles, something he'd only get with ice cold water. As his back hit the water he let out a brief moan, he felt as his back muscles untangled underneath the water. Sighing as his mind trailed off Seth's face. The way his hand used to find Dean's when he was scared, greeted by a slight squeeze. He knew he could hold Dean's hand, he trusted him entirely. Seth's laugh as they joked around, the not so subtle touching between both men.

He was sick of thinking about him.

After he finished, he dried himself up. Staring at his reflection, he looked tired, sad and maybe heartbroken. He was mad that he had to share a room with the man who had torn his heart, yet still wanted.

Seth was already sitting on the edge of his bed, some shorts and no shirt on. His hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes locked in the screen of his phone. He took his time staring then swiped through the content.

Had Dean just caught a glimpse of his favorite picture of Seth and himself reflecting on Seth's glasses?

"Why did you not want me to leave you, Seth?" Dean questioned, calmly. He knew Seth would be surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Seth angrily answered, placing his phone aside.

"So now you're deaf?" Dean snapped back.

"I always.. I always hated you!" Seth screamed back. "I never gave a damn about you." He added. The darkness enveloping them both, tears were trickling calmly down Seth's face, undetectable in the middle of the darkness.

Those were the words he always wanted to say to Dean. He hated every second of being away from Dean. And he'd only realize it after he had betrayed him.

He dreamt over and over about him confessing to Dean, and he only ignored him and left.

"You know more than I do that, that's bullshit! And you even stuttered! You can't even lie!" Dean argued, he kept on trying to let Seth know he could see through him, through his cold words, through the way he tensed when he was around. He knew all about him.

"You love me. I love you, Seth. Why do you keep hurting _us_ like that?" Dean questioned, almost sounding like a plea. And it was true, he hurt them both. He couldn't understand why was Seth unable to let go and be with him.

"Shut up!" Seth stomped his feet, extremely frustrated. His heart was betraying him and he couldn't stop it, how could he? It had torn him on the inside to tell Dean he hated him.

"You know it's true." Dean simply said then groaned. "You don't need me. I'm just gonna leave. I hope you know that the moment I cross that door you will have lost all chances of having anything going between us." Dean assured, he loved Seth, but he wasn't going to keep begging him. He had enough hurting himself over Seth, he just couldn't do it anymore.

"You don't have anywhere else to sleep in, where are you going?" Seth protested, his hands baling into fists. Pure frustration. He didn't know what was the right thing to do.

The money, the championship or Dean?

"Bye, Seth." Dean's voice calm, he could hide his emotions when he wanted. His face looking at the floor as he turned around. If Seth would be cold, so would he. He could feel his heart stinging by the silence. He was waiting for him to react. Even a good-bye would be better than this. He grabbed his bag, and placed his hand on the door's lock.

"Dean, I.. I don't hate you." Seth admitted, his eyes filled with tears. He could barely see anything now but he could feel Dean, he always did. He knew he hadn't left. Couldn't.

That was enough for Dean to strike, it was either to know now or never.

He walked the inches that separated them, licking his lips with anticipation. He grabbed firmly both of Seth's wrists. Then pressed his lips lightly over Seth's, he could smell his cologne. The heat and sparks he felt as their lips locked, were like nothing he could have imagined before, he would've sworn the room lit up.

Seth felt as Dean's lips pressed against his, his brain had failed him and his mind was blank. What should he do now? His heart, unable to bottle up his love any longer. Dean knew. He even knew more about his own feelings than himself.

As Seth stopped resisting, Dean let his wrists go. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before it ended. He sure didn't need his brain anymore.

"I love you, Dean Ambrose." Seth whispered against his lips. Dean wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, his soul mate.

"I love you too, Seth." Dean felt so stupidly giddy. The new lovers shared a silent giggle, overly happy. And Dean loved it, he couldn't have imagined anyone else to fall in love with than Seth. He was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
